choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Hartfeld University
Hartfeld University is one of North America's most elite academic institutions. It is the primary setting of The Freshman series, The Sophomore series, The Junior series and The Senior series respectively. The main characters of The Haunting of Braidwood Manor and Endless Summer are also Hartfeld students, while several characters in ''#LoveHacks'' and Veil of Secrets are alumni of the college. Hartfeld University may be specifically located in Massachusetts (in New England), Northbridge or somewhere near (although it was confirmed in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 17 that Hartfeld itself is a town). At first, many thought it was located in New York City, but that was proven to be untrue when James Ashton's parents, who live in New York City, visited James at Hartfeld. Gabriela Vasquez is from Greenfield, Massachusetts, and James mentioned it was an hour away from Hartfeld, so it can be inferred that Hartfeld University is either in Massachusetts or in Connecticut. During the event in Endless Summer, Book 2, Chapter 14, it is revealed that Hartfeld was destroyed due to the events of Raan'losti and all the students and staff are presumed deceased. Known Students * Your Character (The Freshman) * Christopher Powell * James Ashton (Graduated in The Sophomore, Book 1) * Kaitlyn Liao * Zack Zilberg * Tyler * Abbie Bishop * Rebecca Davenport (Graduated in The Sophomore, Book 2) * Madison Eckhart (Graduated in The Sophomore, Book 2, Returned to pursue her Master's Degree in The Junior, Book 1) * Darren Taylor (Graduated in The Freshman, Book 3) * Logan (Graduated in The Freshman, Book 3) * Brandon * Edgar Lucas * Tripp (Graduated in The Sophomore, Book 2) * Leila * Arjun (As of The Freshman, Book 2) * Sebastian Delacroix * Natasha * Amara Butler (Graduated in The Sophomore, Book 2) * Rachel Winthrop * Russell Thibbs (Graduated) * Annisa * Emmanuel De La Cruz (Formerly, Transferred to another school in The Junior, Book 1) * Chelsea McIntyre * Claire Pierce (as of The Sophomore, Book 1) * Zigmund Ortega (as of The Sophomore, Book 1) * Aaron * Grant * Helen Twombly (Graduated) * Your Character (The Haunting of Braidwood Manor) * Victor * Eleanor Waverley (Determinant) * Main Character (LoveHacks) (Graduated) * Mark Collins (Graduated) * Amy (Graduated) * Your Character (Endless Summer) (Determinant) * Diego Ricardo Ortiz Soto * Sean Marcus Gayle * Quinn Erin Kelly * Estela Montoya * Kuan-yu Craig Hsiao * Zahra Yasmin Namazi * Grace Tamara Hall * Everett Aleister Rourke II * Raj Aditya Bhandarkar * Michelle Thuy Nguyen * Scott (Graduated) * Sophie Ortega (as of The Junior, Book 1) * Ryan Summers (Graduated) * Nathan Sterling (Formerly; Incarcerated at the end of The Junior, Book 1) * Kassidy Marquez (Formerly; Dropped Out or Incarcerated at the end of The Junior, Book 1) * Beau Han (Formerly; Dropped out or Incarcerated at the end of The Junior, Book 1) * Your Character (Veil of Secrets) (Graduated) * Katherine O'Malley (Graduated) * Dorian Delacroix (Graduated) * Heather (as of The Freshman: Game of Love) * Sofia (as of The Freshman: Game of Love) * Anne (as of The Freshman: Game of Love) * Richard (as of The Freshman: Game of Love) * Your Character (The Elementalists) (Sophomore; Presumed dropped out as of the beginning of The Elementalists) Staff & Workers * Professor Enrique Vasquez (Formerly; deceased) * Miss Helen Twombly * Professor Atiyah * Dean Martin Stafford * Brandon (Barista; formerly) * Victor (Barista; currently) * Zig Ortega (Barista; currently) * Isa (Formerly; under the alias Alexia Safar) * Professor Alice Balewa * Ms. Robertson Hartfeld through the Seasons Hartfeld autumn by pixelbatsy.jpg|Autumn-day Hartfeld winter by pixelbatsy.png|Winter-day Hartfeld spring by pixelbatsy.png|Spring-day Hartfeld autumn night by pixelbatsy.png|Autumn-night Hartfeld winter night by pixelbatsy.png|Winter-night Hartfeld spring night by pixelbatsy.png|Spring-night Places Your Character's room.jpg|Your Character's room Dorm (day).jpg|Dorm at day (Book 1) Dorm (night).jpg|Dorm at night (Book 1) Dorm Rooftop (night).jpg|Dorm Rooftop at night (Book 1) Rooftopsnowy.png|Dorm Rooftop at night, winter Campus at Fair Day.jpg|Campus at Fair Day HU Classroom empty.png|Empty classroom HU Classroom with students.png|Occupied classroom HU Coffee shop Day.png|Campus Coffee Shop - Day HU Coffee shop Night.png|Campus Coffee Shop - Night HartfeldFieldForked.png|Football Field - with forks NewStudentUnionatHartfeld.png|New Student Union SecretRoomofNewStudentUnion.png|Soundproof Secret Room inside New Student Union The Knightly News KnightlyNews01.jpg KnightlyNews02.jpg KnightlyNews03.jpg KnightlyNews04.jpg KnightlyNews05.jpg KnightlyNews06.jpg Knightly News on ATM.png Memorable Awards Swartout-Walker AwardTSBook2.jpg|Swartout-Walker Award In The Event of the Endless Summer series Trivia * In High School Story, Book 1, Chapter 6, if you decide to go the LAN party with Nishan, Sakura, Luis and Myra, they will be playing a team called "Team Heartfelt"; which means that the team could be made up of students attending Hartfeld. Another idea that strengthens this, is that there are players called "KappaKutie12345" which appears to be Madison Eckhart and "Trippinator" which appears to be Tripp. * Two characters from Veil of Secrets were students at Hartfeld prior to the events of the series. Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Locations in 'The Freshman' Category:Locations in 'The Haunting of Braidwood Manor' Category:Locations in 'Endless Summer' Category:Locations in 'LoveHacks' Category:Locations in 'The Sophomore' Category:Locations in 'The Junior' Category:Locations in 'Veil of Secrets'